dmullins677sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Devin Mullins Plot
History Devin was born in a good family in the United States and was raised as a young wizard. He was a born into a very wizarding pure-blood family though he learned how to interact with muggles. Devin has always hated the prejudice against muggle-borns and muggles. When Devin was 10, his parents sent him to live with his grandparents in England so that he could attend Hogwarts the following year. England was very new to him, though both his parents were born in the U.K. Although it was new, Devin recounts it as the best time in his life. Before moving to England, Devin often had to watch over his little brother Scott. Devin was the second oldest of 4 children. Elizabeth, his older sister was 4 yeas older than him, and was at Hogwarts already, leaving him to watch after Scott and his youngest sibling, Kitty. Going to England changed that, and made Devin's life a lot different. Now he could spend time alone, and do things for himself instead of always doing things for others. He no longer had to supervise the other adolescents in his house. His grandparents living not far from London, but far enough to where there was quite a bit of forest. Devin loved to roam the forest. He would often explore the outdoors for many hours. Both of his grandparents still worked, so he got to stay home alone, and loved to have the house to himself. He did attend Hogwarts later that year, and was sorted into Ravenclaw house like his sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth was on her fifth year when Devin started, and because they were in the same house, she was able to help him quite a bit. He got used to Hogwarts life quick with Elizabeth's help, and was able to keep very high grades. Devin was fascinated with all the subjects at Hogwarts, and always participated in class. On Devin's second year of Hogwarts, Scott came. Elizabeth now had NEWT's to worry about, and couldn't spend much time with Devin and Scott. Devin helped Scott out the best he could, but Scott was far more independent, and normally didn't want help. Scott was a Ravenclaw also, so Devin looks out for him the best he could. On Devin's third year was his last with his Sister. He tried to spend as much time as he could with her, for he knew she would probably travel the world. When Elizabeth graduated, she did just that. From Devin's fourth year on, he was primarily alone, except for the few friends he had. Devin joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team when he was on his 5th year, and became a Chaser. He continued Quidditch until he graduated. Devin NEWTed in Charms, Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic. When he got out of school he immediately started work in a small muggle shop. Though he was around muggles a lot, he kept up with his wizarding by receiving private lessons on Wizarding Law and Defense Against the Dark Arts from a friend of his parents, named Hayden Frake. Devin became an intel Auror and served for quite some time. He was involved with several relationships during this period in time, the most successful being with Lydiae Bardy. Though they eventually broke up, he stayed close to her. Devin was deployed in Rome for some time, not doing much. He was only there just in case matters in Egypt at that time got worse. He later went undercover via. polyjuice Potion as Ian Stern working with the Anlobe to get info to the British Ministry. Things were tough in Egypt, and Devin returned home after a few months to take a break, but planning on returning. Devin did not return. And had he stayed in Egypt, things could have turned out better for him. His arrival back in Britain did not mean no work. It just meant no international work. The day he returned he was put on a case involving a few unforgivable's and 2 deaths. Him and Sarah Grey took the case. He was involved in several more cases from that time to his death. But one case changed everything. He was working in his office when he got a patronus from his ex girlfriend, Lydiae Bardy. She had found a dead boy in the Forbidden Forest and wanted help. Devin arrived at the case not knowing he was not allowed to be on Hogwarts grounds. He took care of the situation and began his own investigation, but NOT putting it on record. He continued with the case until the Headmaster found out about this. Professor Kinsel, the Headmaster of Hogwarts went to the Minister. Devin was yelled at and fired from being an Auror. He was given the chance to go to court and try to remain an Auror, but he knew he would be frowned upon by other Aurors, and choose not to. But Devin did a life changing thing before he he left the building the day he was fired. He took every government document he could get his hands on with him and kept them for safe keeping before hiding them somewhere else. In time, Aurors found out about this and Devin was arrested. He was placed in the Holding Cells by someone he was rather close to while working as an Auror. Lily Elizabeth Smith! She had no sufficient evidence that he was the one that took the files, so soon after interrogation, she was forced to let him go. She did get evidence soon enough and quickly hunted him down...and killed him with the Avada Kedavra curse. She also burned down the house. But Warrior escaped the house, and knowing he would be hunted by Lily, tracked down the files and found refuge where he could stay safe from her. Devin's body was carried out by something called an Unspeakable. Devin was presumed dead by all, but was he? Devin did indeed die, but the unspeakable was able to put a metal pole into his arm and with the help of other gadgets and gears, Devin had life again. Devin, nor anyone else, knows how this "unspeakable" did this, but she did. Soon after, Devin returned to his house, only to find it had been burned down by the same person that killed him. Devin knew he had limited time to live, so had to come up with a plan to save the people he cared about and finish what he started. He sought revenge on Professor Kinsel, Estella Tyrrell, and his killer. He had a lot to do, and no where to start. He became affiliated with Lucas Finch, the boy that actually witnessed Oliver's death. Little did Devin know that Lucas was really Harry Raimi, a criminal that Devin and Sarah Grey had killed in a duel. Lucas had come back with the power of an Unspeakable and actually got to relive a life. Lucas eventually connected with Raimi and was able to figure this out. Devin has yet to find out. He wen't to the one place he would feel most at ease: Hogsmeade. He used what money he had left to stay at The Hog's Head. For several weeks, he didn't leave the building at all. After awhile, he began going out and eavesdropping on conversations. He needed to find out if there was any word on Lucas, Kinsel, or even his brother Scott Mullins. He met up with Scott one day at The Three Broomsticks. He asked him for money, but Scott wouldn't give him any. Scott became the first person that knew Devin was alive. Today, he continues to try to find more information on the people he wants to save... and the people he wants to kill. Add on WIP Future *Devin may be killed by Scott *Devin might die from the effects of the bar in his arm wearing off. *WIP Category:DARP Category:Devin Mullins Category:Characters